Atar (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Agni | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Yazatas, (as leader or representative of the Yazatas), Daevas | Relatives = Ahura Mazda (creator); Yazatas ("siblings") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Elysium, the Realm of Infinite Time | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Eyes2 = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = White-feathered wings, green fiery torch on his overhead | CharRef = | Citizenship = Elysium | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of fire and purification; Leader or representative of the Yazatas in the Council of Godheads | Education = | Origin = Yazata | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Alan Zelenetz; Bob Hall | First = Amazing High Adventure #5 | Last = Amazing High Adventure #5 | HistoryText = Origin Allegedly, according to the ancient Zoroastrian lore, Ahura Mazda, the creator god, emerged from the personification of infinite time, Zurvan. A wise and benevolent being, representing truth, order and justice, Ahura Mazda started populating his domain with life. His birth was soon followed in the one of his twisted mirror image and antithesis, Ahriman, who personified deceit and chaos. Ahriman rejected the peace offerings of Ahura Mazda and tried to kill the life who had been imbued in his domain. After a prolonged battle, Ahura Mazda narrowly overcame and banished Ahriman to the Nether Realms. Atar, god of fire, was one of the Yazatas created by Ahura Mazda to uphold order and justice and in preparation for Ahriman's return. Also known as Agni, god of fire and purification, he was seemingly worshiped alongside with the Daevas, the Hindu gods. Worship The Yazatas ended up being worshiped on Earth in the Persian/Iranian plateau, as well as in Central Asia and India, from 1000 BC into modern days. The nexus between Earth and Elysium was indeed located on Mount Damavand in the Alborz Mountains and at Naqsh-e Rustam (within modern-day Iran). | Powers = Atar possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Yazatas. Atar also has several powers mystical in nature. He seems to be able to control fire to use it in purifying objects tainted by impure or demonic taint, but he has yet to demonstrate the full range of his power. | Abilities = Atar is a capable warrior in armed and unarmed combat. | Strength = Atar can presumably lift about 25 tons, as an average Yazata. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Asha is a Zoroastrian god of fire as well. * Despite associating with Daeva gods, Atar/Agni is a Yazata. | Trivia = Agni is a Hindu god while Atar is a Persian god; both gods of fire. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Atar at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Atar at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe website }} Category:Fire Deities Category:Purification Deities